


L'ultimo bacio

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tua mano si muove lenta, scivola sul vetro freddo che ci divide, invitandomi ad imitarla... Addio, Jim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo bacio

La tua mano si muove lenta e scivola sul vetro freddo che ci divide, invitandomi ad imitarla; quelle dita affusolate, che tante volte mi hanno accarezzato, ora tremano. Tu stai morendo, Jim ed io non posso fare niente per aiutarti.  
  
Sento la mia anima bruciare e la rabbia montare potente dentro me. Non voglio lasciarmi andare ad essa però, non ancora, devo resistere e devo farlo per il mio capitano.  
  
So cosa desideri che io faccia e lo leggo dal tuo sguardo, ma non voglio. So perfettamente che stai per morire e che dovrei utilizzare la logica per accettarlo, ma non voglio darti l’ultimo bacio.  
  
Perché se adesso io tendessi il braccio e imitassi il tuo movimento, unendo le nostre dita, significherebbe che è tutto vero.  
  
Ma i tuoi occhi azzurri non mi danno tregua ed allora ti bacio, alla maniera vulcaniana, quella che tu ami tanto.  
  
«Addio, Jim.»   
  
E non mi sono mai sentito tanto umano quanto in questo momento.

   
  
**Fine**


End file.
